Flexible elongated lighting strips with LED arrays or LED light strips have been used for a number of adaptable lighting applications including display lighting, edge or corner lighting and decorative lighting. There are a number of shortcomings with the currently available LED strip light.
Many of the LED strip lights include flexible circuit boards with LEDs mounted to a flattened surface. In some of these LED strip lights, the flexible circuit boards are only flexible in two directions, much like a flattened strip of metal, and are subject to damage when they are bent or twisted in other directions as a result of torsional stresses along the thickness directions.
Other LED strip lights have individual LEDs mounted onto sets of laminated wires. While such wire mounted LED strip lights do allow for more flexibility, making such LED strip lights with larger LEDs is prohibitive because the wires do not provide a stable support for the larger LEDs. Further, with these wire mounted LED strip lights, each LED must be individually soldered or connected to the wires, thereby making a wire mounted LED strip light labor intensive to produce.